Chrysanthemum Blooming
by evangleline
Summary: Chrysanthemum Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived and the-Woman-Who-Conquered. Most of all though, she was sick of the wizarding world and everyone in it trying to control her. She calls forth death and offers the deathly hollows in return for an escape. Elsewhere, a dying mother begs for someone to be there for her son, as her husband calls forth the Shinigami. Enter, Uzumaki Kiku.
1. 1 Prologue I

"Are you _bloody_ kidding me?!"

"I'm sorry, but there is no other choice. You need to marry by the end of the month or the Wizengamot will choose a husband for you." Kingsley said. "You've had three years, Thea. It's time you start taking things seriously. You've done nothing to benefit our world since the war has ended."

"I've done nothing? I helped rebuild Hogwarts, I completed my Newts along with gaining two masteries in Runes and Healing on top of straightening out the Potter family vaults which would have been fine from the start if Dumbledore hadn't hid them from me or bothered to upkeep them himself!" _Along with the others he didn't know about._

"Dumbledore should not have had to inform you-"

"As a magical guardian which he made himself into by your very laws, he did!"

"I understand you're upset bu-"

"Upset! I'm bloody pissed! Tell me, Minister, who exactly from the Order has offered their _services_ as my husband?" I lean back in my chair glaring at him over my false glasses. I hadn't needed glasses since I had healed my eyes with a ritual to repair the damage and enhance my vision 2 years ago. Of course, I had performed some other enhancement rituals as well to correct the rest of the damage my life with the Dursley's, at Hogwarts and the war had caused. I had assimilated Tom's knowledge from his hocrux when he'd hit me with the Avada and found myself in limbo. I don't think myself or Dumbles knew that would happen but happen it did. My hand had reached out when i saw his disfigured body laying there and too late did Dumbass decide to say anything, as usual.

"Ronal-"

"Never going to happen."

"Charlie"

"Don't have the right equipment for that one." I smirked.

"Dedalus"

"Diggle, the man who is old enough to be my grandfather." I glared at him, stating the fact.

"George"

"You just made that up! He just got engaged, I even helped him pick the ring."

"Myself" I sat silent looking at him with a grimace. "Would it be so bad, Thea? You must know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Yes, I'm old enough to be your father but there are far larger age gaps between couples and with magic we age slower then muggles, regardless."

"I need to go." _'Is he really serious? Marry him?'_

"Thea, you can't run from this you need to make a choice otherwise you may be married to those who escaped a sentence to Azkaban!"

"Like you said I still have until the end of the month." I rushed out and made my way to the floos.

****3 Weeks Later****

I read through another of the grimoires seeking something more sure then simply hoping I could get the veil to work and send both me and the elves to the closest thing to an even semi-hospitable world. The veil might act as a portal to another world when the runes are activated correctly but otherwise it simply tore the soul from the body and dumped the body in a random world. The veil had damage done to at least a couple of the major rune schemes though which meant I couldn't be positive about what type of world we would end up in. My elves were all I had left after Andromeda's depression and rage had led to her magic violently bursting from her when she learned of Tonks death; the blast had killed both her and Teddy.

I had gone to Gringott's and met with my account manager before returning to Hogwarts for 6th year and learned that the Tri-wizard tournament had effectively emancipated me the moment I performed in the first task. They'd immediately performed a lineage test revealing I was heir to the Potter, Black, and Peverell lines as well as heir apparent for the Slytherin line. Knowing my mom was a Slytherin and that it made us related to Riddle, no matter the distance, really was disturbing. I claimed my titles and emptied all but the gold in the Potter family vaults into undetectable expanded trunks just in case someone could find out, after all as far as anyone knew I was only a Potter. It was good that I had done so because now I had to get out of here someway. My trip there after the war had led to my removal of all but the minimum needed to maintain keeping the Potter family vault open.

It was a day or two after my meeting with Kingsley that I found what I needed. A grimoire written by Ignotus Peverell had a ritual that could be used to call forth Death himself. It was strongly recommended to have something to offer otherwise all that would be found was death. _Obviously. Crap, now I sound like Snape. Though with the deathly hollows, Death may just be willing to bargain._

I prepared what would be needed while Kreacher began preparations for the ritual, Dobby purchased anything we'd need, and Winky made sure I ate and cleaned up. Fortunately we had everything that was needed and the entire thing was rather simple or maybe that was just my knowledge of runes that made it that way. Either way it was ready the next day and I ordered the elves into the next room just in case. The moment they were out I triple checked that everything was set, lit the candles and began the chant as I took a silver dagger and sliced across my hand.

****Mors occurret****

****Et nunc beatos vos****

****Hoc opus hora****

****Vuluntairie sacrificabo dare****

****An commutatio sit facta est****

****Mors es****

****Advena sum et peregrinus****

****Si non sum in occursum tuum demanda****

****Suscipe me aeternum****

****Mors occurret****

****Hoc hora****

****Mors nunc veni****

Translation:

Come forward Death

I call you now

This hour of need

An offering to give

An exchange to be made

You are Death

I am Living

Should I not meet your demand

Take me eternal

Come forward Death

For this is my hour

Death come now

I repeated the chant again and again until I felt the gust of wind and there he stood before me.

****Elsewhere In Another World****

"Mina...to." She gasped as her hand reached out to her husband's silhouette. She didn't want this. She had just given birth to their son and then everything had gone to shit. The masked man had killed her guards and medic-nins, broken her seal releasing the nine-tailed fox who was now rampaging over Konoha, and even worse he had taken her son. She knew she was bleeding heavily as her medic-nin had been killed before she could finish healing her from the hard birth of her Naruto. She followed after her husband only stopping once he had reclaimed their son from the man. The fox's rampage continued and she had seen the look in his eye. Minato wasn't thinking of their son or her. No, the only thing on his mind was Konoha. She hadn't realized it before now but for Minato the village had come first and always would even now that they had made a family. Maybe it was that he had never had one? Maybe it was because of his Will of Fire? Or maybe it was just pure nepotism. Either way she knew what he was going to do.

She had rushed to chain down the fox to give Naruto a chance to live after he had rushed into the battlefield with her newborn son in hand. She had called to him trying to draw his attention away from Naruto and onto her but he was set and now she couldn't let her chains loosen or the fox would be able to get to her baby. It hadn't mattered anyway her strength had waned still tired from the birth, still slowly bleeding out from the strain. Minato had called forth the Shinigami and made a deal to seal the Kitsune no Yoko. She could only plead that someone anyone would protect her baby boy. That someone would love him as much as she did and give him a good life. She pleaded hoping the Shinigami would hear her words over her husband's. The fox managed to free a claw and she knew what she had to do. She didn't know if her husband would but either way she will.

So she did as any mother should. She protected her child.

****A/N: I've been considering Iruka, Kakashi, Neji, or Haku even Zabuza (if he survives) for the pairing. I'm not sure if I want to do the multi or not. Well, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide! Pairings won't come in just yet and I also want to do something other than NaruHina or NaruSaku. Any ideas? I'm leaning towards either Ino or Hana personally but I won't mind input.****


	2. 2 Prologue II

****If it isn't my ******_**Master. **_******Speak and do make yourself quick I have souls to collect.****

I swallowed at the cold tone but refused to back down as I looked his figure on. "Welcome to the ancestral home of the Blacks', Lord Death. In exchange for aiding myself and my family safely escape the Wizarding World and find refuge, within preferably another world they cannot access, I offer you the Deathly Hollows." I opened the elder wood box I kept them secured in.

****You offer me that which gives you control over me? That which could make you immortal?****

"I don't want immortality nor control over you. All I want is the safety of my loved ones and my own freedom. I seek nothing else from you."

****You are an interesting mortal. Very well, I accept your terms. There are two worlds you can find your escape if you plan to take more then yourself along. Be warned, neither world as in any is free of conflict. In fact, there is more then quite a bit of it in both admittedly you and yours would be safer then you are now . One is Planetos a world in which holds magic both similar and unlike that you have seen and numerous Gods, Goddesses, and Demons. There are creatures somewhat alike to your house elves in appearance though their magic is tied with nature and not wizards and witches. Dragons, though those have gone dormant. Though far into the North beyond a barrier known as The Wall exist creatures of ice much life your inferi however they are ruled by another that seeks to plunge this world into an eternal Winter. This world is equivalent to this one's medieval times. Holding to those same traditions that were viewed than and even amongst your Wizarding World.****

****The other is the Elemental Nations that exists on another Earth. It is a mix of feudal and modern day Japan where Lords rule over the land and those known as Kage rule militant villages with ninja forming their armies. There you would find humans who hold an energy called chakra quite similar to your magic but also different. In fact your magic in that world would be considered a Kekkei-Genkai or bloodline limit as it could not be replicated by others of that world nor do they themselves have magic. Chakra is the mix of physical and spiritual energies which allow these humans to perform various feats ranging anywhere from walking on water to destroying mountains with a single punch. There are also 9 Chakra Beasts known as the Tailed Beasts which as you may figure their power levels are revealed by their tails. They hold animal forms and the more tails held the more powerful the beast. I must make you aware that the Elemental Nations holds family for you. It is more a parallel universe. Another version of you of sorts, Uzumaki Kushina, has given birth to a son, who much like yourself is a Child of Prophecy. He will soon be orphaned.****

_What?_ "What do you mean soon be orphaned?"

****His father, a Kage, has offered himself as sacrifice to save his village, giving his soul to seal a beast of pure energy, the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-Tail Fox into his son or rather half the energy. His mother, the one other version of you pleads for one to care for and stand beside her son as she draws her final breaths. Humans are rarely if ever so understanding and with the intent of making the boy's status as the beasts holder known it shall not occur otherwise. The boy will be viewed as the beast he keeps jailed. You must make a choice and as I said I have souls to collect.****

"The second is my choice. You said this other me had a baby and that makes that little boy family. I won't just abandon him. But I have questions. What about languages? The supplies I prepared, will I be able to bring them? Will I be able to communicate with those here? What about Kreature, Dobby and Winky? If she is dying how would that even work? Would I be taking her place?"

****You asked for a world in which the Wizarding World could not find you and so there is no way for such communications. Once one moves from one world they cannot return. The pathways between your world and these two were destroyed and are unrepairable. Your things may come they are no issue it was merely the living that would have been an issue if you wished to travel to a world in another universe then these as they are the closest to yours and the only ones they can be transported to without the destruction of their soul. Your elves will be changed, taking human forms but no longer will they hold magic though I will provide them memories of how to do all they do now as humans so as not to overwhelm them as well as backgrounds. As for language I admit I had not considered that barrier as neither speak English and as Death I have no such issue. Unorthodox it may be especially in this case but it would be best to merge your soul with that of your alternates and merely place you as a babe, a twin to that version's child. Your bodies here are not strong enough for the transfer between worlds, and her body even with your magic to aid in healing would die before healers arrive. Though admittedly you will have to wait to reach out to your elves. I believe this shall even out our exchange. The Elder wand and the power it holds for you and yours to be guided to refuge in the world of your choice. The Cloak of Invisibility you inheritated so you may take all you've inherited your magic and worldly possessions to another world. And lastly, the Death Stone which calls upon the dead in exchange for the merging of you and your alternate's souls and a new body that will be twin to Uzumaki Naruto.****

"So I'll be my alternate self's daughter? When our souls merge will I be her or me? Or someone entirely new?"

****You shall remain yourself. All that will change is your body. You will gain her knowledge, her power, perhaps some of her stronger traits but aside from that nothing shall change. You will be more Uzumaki then Namikaze in appearance as while Namikaze Minato will be your 'father' your souls once merged shall hold far too much already and so for you will merely be as though you have gone through a late blood adoption. At most this will affect minor traits not outwardly prevalent in the Uzumaki line. This will mean that while Naruto takes after the Namikaze side of your new 'family' and can take on this name and become the Namikaze Head of House, or as the Elemental Nations call it, Clan Head. Your Uzumaki blood will be stronger and in truth even purer then that of Kushina allowing you to become Uzumaki Clan Head as only those of the main family and those with their chakra can and as such when the time comes to do so you can especially considering your 'new' kekkai genkai.****

He lifted his scythe and hit it's bottom against the floor and a flash of white blinded me.

"So you are me? And I'm you? " said the woman across from me in the field of clouds. "Shinigami-sama said to that you are from a parallel world or something like that, dattebane. I, I just want to say thank you for doing this. I know you could have walked away but instead here you are for Naruto, my boy . . . or is it our boy now. And now I guess, he'll be your brother."

"We're family."

"Yea, I guess we are. Let's do this, dattebane!"


	3. 3 Enter Uzumaki Kiko & Naruto

When I opened my eyes after the merger with Kushina I found myself held within a tiger masked giant's arms. My head turned to find another giant wearing a boar's mask holding a blonde haired baby. _Naruto, _my mind supplied the answer. I listened glad for Kushina's knowledge as an older man in white and red robes with light almond toned skin and dark peaks aimed downward from the corner of his eyes, _Sarutobi Hiruzen_.

"The laws of Konoha are clear. No heir or heiress of a clan can be adopted by another. This ensures the safety of the child or in this case children."

"Hiruzen, be reasonable old friend. The eldest, the girl does not stand to inherit. Not so long as her brother lives. Would it not be more reasonable to merely separate them? Let me take her."

"You are wrong. Minato and Kushina set specific guidelines in their will and if what the ANBU have informed me of are correct the girl is already acknowledged as the Uzumaki Clan heiress while her brother is that of the Namikaze."

"How can that be possible?"

"It seems Minato had just enough time to take a few drops of each child's blood, after the birth, to the individual compounds on his way back to the village after their birth, thanks to his Hiraishin. Naruto was rejected as the owner of the Uzumaki compound by the seals but Kiku was not. In fact from my understanding it would appear that the seals around the estate have gone fully active and are in war time lockdown. I have sent word for Jiraiya to return to confirm such but as I recall until the heir or rather heiress chooses to open the gates and is of age they will not be released."

"And the Nami-"

"Lord Forth and his wife placed near identical seals on the Namikaze estate soon after learning of the pregnancy, Danzo. The first being the blood seal and age lock, both of which were done with Uzumaki clan seal versions. Both compounds as such are inaccessible until they reach the age of 16, as that is when one was truly considered an adult at the time of Konoha's founding and has not changed for their seals. They go to the orphanage. When the time comes, I will inform them of their heritage."

"And when will that be?"

"When they are strong enough."

****6 Years Later****

Growing up in the Konoha Orphanage had made the memories of the Dursley's seem like paradise. Between their negligence, abuse, and outright hatred of Naruto and myself I wondered how we would survive long enough to claim our inheritance. Granted the Hokage reminded me quite a bit of Dumbledore so even that was questionable. We needed a way to make money and live on our own. I would have suggested the academy to Naruto but that would take another two years before we would be eligible without someone to sponsor us for early attendance. Except it didn't.

Three months ago, Naruto had met a man while out exploring on his own as I had been assigned to kitchen and laundry duty. I had gone with him the next time as my little brother meeting an old man and calling him 'Jiji' had sent alarms ringing through my mind and nightmares of a faceless old bastard touching him. While Naruto had denied it when asked, it was a true concern especially since he never asked who the man was but agreed to meet him again. Sad as it was I knew Naruto had gotten a mixture or Minato's obliviousness and trusting nature a long with Kushina's hyper-ness and density in the face of serious situations off a battlefield. And so when we met this 'Jiji' my first move once seeing him was to glare. Sure I knew he wasn't a pervert but the what-if's and nightmares I'd already had needed repayment. And repayment I got. Uzumaki Kiku, was just as much a prankster as her little brother Naruto. After all, I had been in both my lives as Chrysanthemum Potter and Uzumaki Kushina. Oh, I had a mixture of the legendary Evans and Uzumaki temper in this life and it reminded all who knew or bore witness to Kushina's of her, especially paired with my bright red hair that flew in numerous tails with my chakra pumping. Whispers broke out whenever I let my anger out since followed by the whispers and questions. _Was I really the demon? Was I Kushina reborn?_ They thought they were quiet but with the knowledge of how to use chakra to increase my senses and Kyuubi's own enhancements as well I could hear them with little effort on my part.

Best yet, Sarutobi had been so offset from it that he had suggested enrolling us in the academy. Of course, I took full advantage of it and set about 'negotiating'. Ensuring that we would be able to leave from and receive the stipends Konoha provided the orphanage for our 'care'. Of course, I had used the Slytherin cunning I had hidden for years as the-girl-who-lived and blah blah blah so many titles after to drop subtle hints of our treatment. We would be receiving an apartment at the edge of the 'civilian' sector that from my memories I knew had once been an apartment complex for retired Shinobi or those who had civilian families that were uncomfortable further into what they considered 'shinobi territory' or rather the area where the most rambunctious and disturbing ninjas lived such as one green-spandex wearing menace. As we would be sharing our apartment would be slightly larger though I'd chosen for us to still only have a 1 bed 1 bath with LDK, the bedroom was considered a master and so would be large enough for our two beds until I could get access to more money and start making us a home even if only one that is temporary. Besides what would be the point of having another bedroom anyways considering Naruto was always climbing into my bed and using me as a damn teddy bear. He's lucky he's so damn cute.


	4. 4 Childhood, Money & Adorable Naruto

The academy had been simple enough. I'd done what I knew was right through my own memories. Of course, I had begun practicing once we had moved into our new home dragging Naruto along as often as I could though he wanted to wait until school began. We had come to an agreement where he would join me for target practice and help keep the apartment clean, _mostly his side of the bedroom_, and I wouldn't nag . . .as much.

Trouble in living alone had come with the civilians trying to sell us subpar or rancid food for absorbant prices if they didn't immediately kick us out, that is. I had taken to using the Transformation Jutsu to turn into a nondiscript civilian to get what we needed at the average price. It wasn't long after that the apartment's caretaker informed us that the rent had been raised and demanded we pay or be kicked out and he'd sell off everything in the house. _I would've liked to see him try_. After nearly two years passed, I asked 'Hokage Jiji' if the rent always raised as quickly as it did since we would be running out of money we set aside for food since I had taken to making our clothes myself since they only wanted to sell us those bright ugly jumpsuits for so much. Oh, the cloth I used wasn't cheap but I had found a wonderful old woman who had retired years before, one Kushina had known and gone to herself. The little storefront she held was only for cloths but occasionally she had some that were considered 'unsellable' or steeply discounted due to mix-matched patterns, areas being stained to darkly/lightly, or even just special orders for certain cloths that were never picked up and so were being sold at a reduced price after a few months passed.

Sarutobi was furious once he saw my cost journals and learned that our rent was now high enough for a 2 bed/1.5 bath LDK in one of the wealthier neighborhoods that catered to the few times a visiting noble or distinguished merchant stayed in Konoha for a period of time. He asked about the other exorbant or curious costs listed; cloths, seeds, food, and repairs. I told him of how Naruto and I had started a small garden of sorts in a hidden section of the roof to grow a few of the vegetables or fruits that were difficult to purchase, the repairs that we'd had to make or pay the caretaker to do from our own savings due to the lack of hot water or heat and the break-ins which resulted in our windows, furniture, and supplies that weren't hidden being destroyed. I told him of how it was so strange how our front door and appliances were always the only things left undamaged. He assured the both of us that he would handle it and handle it he did because just days after our eigth birthday rolled around a few weeks later he was handing us a deed to the complex and access to a hefty bank account before informing us that it was to be used for renovations on the complex and if he found it was used for anything else then it would be restricted and he would find someone to place in charge of it. Though he mostly stared at a drooling Naruto when he said it already knowing what was on his mind, _ramen_.

I had taken to asking if there was a way I would be able to sell stories for money. After all the books were always so expensive and I loved telling Naruto stories so why not write them too. The face he showed me may have been smiling but his eyes showed his doubt. Well I guess it's a good thing I have plenty of material to base it on. I hhanded him a journal with the first part of my 'story' about an orphan girl named Sora Haruhi and her adventures at a magic school and a hidden mystical gem that granted eternal youth and great wealth and the man who hunted it. A few days later he asked if I had the rest of it written to read. Of course, I asked if he knew someone who could let me sell it. With that I met Honara Kenshi of Dragon Publishing House. Sarutobi had sat in with me during negotiations and the reading to make sure I wasn't scammed. It was moments later both Honara and Sarutobi learned just who was in charge of negotiations. By the end of the meeting it was decided that in regards to my first book I would recieve 25% Honara 15% and the Ryu Publishing the remaining 60% as they would be taking on the cost of production without any guarantee of sales. However, if sales wents well then the continuation of it which would lead to a 7 novel series and would be split 55/20/25 in my favor for the following 6 novels. It had been a hard sale but I had won both Honara and his boss/wife over. Never underestimate the power of an adorable little girl with a brain and the village's leader behind her.

The Dursley's may have never let me join in but I remember watching the games they played on their 'family game nights'. I remember when they gave me Dudley's toy room and how I had to clean it out; Monopoly, Life, Clue and so many others thrown in and forgotten. Each one could be applied to the Elemental Nations. Switch the names, money, places, careers and it was perfect. I made a monopoly board out of cardboard and drew paper money before buying some dice and drawing little characters for the pieces and properties and had Sarutobi play with us one night. He soon took me to see a wood crafter to create a game box for it. Money would never be a worry for Naruto or me now while we waited for our inheritance._ Or rather the inheritance, I would say was hidden in the compounds, that I had brought with me into this world that would arrive with Winky, Dobby, and Kreature_. I had set up an account for him with Jiji's help and of course a seperate ramen fund as well cause Kami knew I'd never hear the end of it if Naruto found out there was money but was denied his ramen. And in truth, I wouldn't have even thought of making the games if not for him so the money was partially his anyways for that.

I loved Naruto, there was no doubt about it. He was my adorable little otouto {_And in another life my son_} but sometimes he was a real pain in the ass. Try as I might to get him to focus on his Academy work and basic lessons he just couldn't and that was why I'd come up with the idea of making games. Clue made him think and consider look at things from different points and the importance of gathering intel. Monopoly taught him how to add and subtract but even more so it taught him the value of money. Life had taught him how life took unexpected turns especially when he ended up married with so many children. He had run around for a week taking care of the little pink and blue colored cardboard pieces, back before the game box was made, and freaking out anytime he lost one. His names for them were hilarious though; R.I.P little Chonan (First Son), Kemushi (Caterpillar), Musume (Daughter), Kaeru (Frog), Kinoko (Mushroom), and Hikigaeru (Toad). I feared for any future children he may really have. I'd definitely have to make sure whoever he marries has both good common sense, was strong (physically and mentally), confident, and now had good naming sense otherwise he might end up with a son or daughter named Mado (ramen) like he planned on naming the next one.


	5. 5 The Academy & Every Shinobi's Fear

The first day of Academy had crept up on the twin Uzumaki's quickly as they rushed to their class. Naruto quickly rushed into the door his sister steps behind him, making it quietly inside and unnoticed, just as the bell rang and he announced himself with a big grin and thumbs up. "Uzumaki Naruto, your future Hokage is here!" The class broke out in laughter at him.

"Uzumaki-san, if you could find a seat, please. Introductions have yet to begin but I will mark that yours has been completed." said the instructor, a young Chunin with a wide scar that reached out across his nose going from cheek to cheek. "Class quiet down. I said quiet down." It was clear they would not listen to him anytime soon as they continued laughing and joking. He was new to the Academy and he struggled to find how to grasp a hold of their attention. Only, that all changed when a loud crash was heard signifying the broken desk and the tiny fist that had slammed down on it. Instantly the room went silent and noticed the tiny redhead they had missed before.

"Excuse me, but could you please stop making fun of my little brother." Her shoulder length hair covering what could be seen of her face as her head was held downward, facing crumbled desk before her. "Sorry about your desk, Sensei. I just wanted to get their attention and most children react to loud noise or anything attention grabbing really."

"Tha- That's fine." He stuttered out, eyes not moving from the destroyed piece of furniture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all though. I hope we'll all be great friends!" And when she turned to face the class and they all had a clear view of her sweet smiling face it was as though a rainbow of colors and sparkles had burst out from behind her. It had reminded the chunin much of a green spandex wearing jonin he would see around Konoha and wondered if they had met after subtlety try to dispel a gen-justsu and failing.

Seconds passed before suddenly, what seemed like every boy in the classroom was standing from their seat and asking, yelling really, for her to sit by them. Naruto's eyes grew wide when he realized the warning his sister had given him earlier about the evil monsters in hiding known as fan-girls also meant that for girls there were fan-boys. His mind racing as he looked at the all the boys trying to get her attention and thought back to what she had told him about the girl versions.

****~FLASHBACK~****

"Now, remember Otouto. You are absolutely, positively adorable! And I'm not just saying that because I'm your big sister. So, listen up. When we get to the academy you might end up meeting the worst most despicable monsters that exist in this world. The kind of monster that sends even the most elite, the strongest of the strongest shinobi running in fear, waking up screaming in terror."

"Wha-What is it nee-chan?"

"Fan-girls."

"Wha? Girls? Why would gir-"

"No. No. No, Naruto. Not girls but fan-girls. And that's what's even worse! They could fit in perfectly with regular girls without even trying! They blend in perfectly until just like THAT!" she exclaimed and snapped her fingers startling him at the last word. "They fit in so well that you could think you're perfectly safe but you aren't because right there right where you can't see her is a fan-girl. She's following your every move. Studying you so she can know all your secrets. And they multiply. What seems like one will be three that become five and then ten and more and more until there's a herd of them chasing you throughout Konoha just to get you. Nap time, fan-girls are watching you. Playing a game, watching you. Talking to someone, watching you. Talk to a girl, they will either give that girl trouble or turn her into one of them. But it only get's worse because you can't escape and they will only grow bolder with every move they make. Soon little things will start to disappear and then slowly more important things but for you my sweet Otouto, they will go after what you love because it's easy to get to.

"What nee-chan? What will they get to?

"You have to understand, nothing is sacred to fan-girls Naruto. Not your school things, not your ninja gear, not your clothes that I spent so much time making for you, not your privacy, but especially not . . . your . . . ramen!"

"AGGHHHHHHH!"

****~END FLASHBACK~****

"NEE-SAN! THEY'RE FAN-BOYS, RUUUNN!" He quickly leapt from his chair.. Shocking the instructor, as he watched as the blonde grabbed hold of her hand and all but carried her out of the room without missing a step. Unnoticed to him and the majority of the class except what Naruto had missed as being the very ones his sister warned him of, was a blushing pouty dark haired boy with longs bangs at either side of his face and spiked in the back in the image of a duck. Something his own nii-san had done and assured him made him look like a promising shinobi. He was sure the cute girl with red hair would agree and if the way she destroyed that table was anything to go by she was a good nee-san. Mind made up, he decided that it was time his nii-san gave him a nee-chan of his own and who better then the strong pretty girl who had gotten so many fanboys as his nii-san did fangirls when he walked in a room. She was perfect for Itachi-nii, well aside from being his age but that was fine with him.

Little did he know, his fangirls thought his blush and pout was for an entirely different reason involving the girl.


	6. 6 The Most Devious of Plots

****~No One's POV~****

They were silent in their approach, meeting in the dark on the alley.

"I have a proposition." He said blank-faced.

"What?" his blue eyes hardened.

"It's quite ingenious, really. It will change everything." the dark eyed shinobi said.

"I'm listening" And so he did as the plan was explained. His eyes glinting with unspeakable evil.

"Approximately three hours from now they will both be in position. We'll both be getting what we want."

"And this will work? No"

"We strike then."

* * *

****What Really Happened****

In truth, they had been quite loud and met just in the shadow the academy cast, during lunch.

"I have a pro-zi-ton." Sasuke said mimicking his nii-san as best he could, but failing as his eyes glittered with excitement and upturned lips.

"Huh? A wha?"

"An idea, dobe! A great idea! Life changing!" his voice raised in annoyance.

"Why didn't you just say that then? Teme." his eyes narrowed.

"ARGH! Just, listen. You have a nee-chan. A nee-san, that makes you those cookies." He didn't notice how his eyes slightly glazed or mouth watered remembering the cookies Kiko had brought in for the class the day after academy started before remembering what they were meeting for. "I have a nii-san. A really, really strong nii-san! One that could protect her. A nii-san who could destroy her fanboys." He lips slid into a smirk.

"Tell me!" Naruto's eyes took on a glint at the thought of his nee-chan's fan-boys disappearing. Had anyone else saw his eyes they would have screamed of the Kyuubi's return while running for the safety of training ground 44, AKA the Forest of Death.

"Well, she's a girl and he's a boy. My kaa-san had fan-boys back when she was in the academy too, you know in ancient times, they followed her around until she met my tou-san. What you need to do is get your kaa-san a husband. A strong husband! And I just so happen to have a nii-san and he's only gonna get stronger. The best op-ton really but I mean you could always look for someone else." And it was at this point that Sasuke was glad for the research he'd done when he saw Naruto was clearly thinking of finding someone else. "I've heard that shinobi that's always running around in green screaming about youth is looking for a wife."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "I don't think Kiko-nee would like him. He's too loud and nee-chan likes to have quiet time. She says that's why she started giving me 'prank time' cause otherwise I would make her crazy. And that I had to making smarter pranks on my own so I could become the King of Pranks when she retires."

"My nii-san likes his quiet time too." Sasuke said nodding before continuing and lifting his hand to rub his chin. "I know! There's one other one that might work."

"Who! Tell me!"

"His name is Hatake, he's that shinobi with weird white hair."

"An old man?" Naruto's face fell and it almost seemed at though mini raining storm clouds were appearing behind him as mushrooms grew around him. Sasuke sweat-dropped and wondered if this was a weird family thing with the Uzumaki twins. If so he definitely like Kiko-chan's happy sparkles better.

"No, his hair's just that color." Naruto looked at him as if to say he was stupid and he ground his teeth together remembering why he was there. A wife for nii-san. A nee-chan. All the yummy cookies his tummy could fit, even if he had to share a few with a new little brother. A little brother? Sasuke realized he hadn't thought about that before and pictured Naruto looking up to him like he did with Itachi. His face red as he thought of big blue eyes looking up at him and those pouty lips calling him nii-san. His eye twitched. "There's just one thing." Naruto looked at him expectantly. "My kaa-san says he's a pervert." Naruto's eyes widened and his face filled with absolute horror.

"Wh- ****WhEn CaN ShE mEeT yOuR NiI-SaN?!****" Naruto shook him. His voice sounded two-toned to Sasuke almost like someone else was speaking the same words with him. Little did he know just how right he was for Kurama had taken to his other container as a father would a daughter.

"After school! Nii-san is picking me up it will be perfect!"

"Really?"

"YES! Now stop shaking me, dobe!" Naruto finally released Sasuke from his hold with a smile and his thanks for the plan before walking away. "Urgh. I think I'm gonna throw up." Sasuke leaned against the academy building before grabbing his stomach and whispering to himself. "I really shouldn't have eaten all those cookies for lunch."

* * *

****After school, A few blocks from the Academy****

"Come on, Naruto!" Kiko said pulling him along. "Seriously, what's with you today? Usually you're the one rushing us to leave."

"Nothing nee-chan!" his big blue eyes stared at her with as much innocence as he could muster. "I just want to enjoy the walk home that's all!"

"You never enjoy the walk home because those boys follow us. Naruto, tell me what's going on!" Her eyes narrowed in on him as they turned the corner, only for her to bump into someone and feels hands catch her before she could fall back. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she looked up to be met with a dark haired boy a few years older then them with tired dark eyes so reminiscent of her classmate's.

* * *

****Just Moments Earlier****

"Otouto, are you sure this is the to the new dango shop you heard about?" Itachi looked down at Sasuke.

"Yea! It should be just around here somewhere." Sasuke made sure to divert his eyes and Itachi stopped their walk

"Really otouto, how about you tell me what this is about because I know for a fact there is no dango shop around here."

"She could probably make it for you" Sasuke mumbled under his breath unaware of the fact his brother could hear him clearly.

"She?" he asked eyebrow raised and realized there was a similar conversation going on only a few feet away if what he was hearing was right. He turned around only for a small redhead to bump into him. He grabbed onto her before she could fall back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" her light voice spoke out as her head lifted and his eyes met the greenest emeralds he'd ever seen.


	7. A Daughter?

****A Few Weeks Later****

Uchiha Compound, Main House

Something had changed. When he didn't know, she saw the smile on his face. She had thought perhaps he was finally taking to little Izumi. Fugaku was in talks with her mother to betroth them all that was left was for her to sign her agreement. Despite what many and even he himself believed, Fugaku was nothing but a figurehead. She was the one who was the descendant of Madara and as such Clan Head. Sasuke's own excitement and joy increased about the same time. Her two boys disappeared together often and yet her little Suke-kun didn't know who Izumi was. So then who were they meeting? Where were they going? Who was it that had made her sons so happy if not the girl that was to be their possible future wife and sister-in-law?

* * *

She had to know, it was killing her. Fugaku was pushing for her to agree to the betrothal but she couldn't. At least, she couldn't without knowing if there was another option, a better option. And clearly there had to be as Itachi hardly recognized Izumi when she was standing next to him. He would sit there as they all sat together for dinner but even if her husband was too ambitious a fool to notice she was not. Itachi didn't care for Izumi. He hardly noticed her sitting next to him, talking. He responded when he was suppose to but made no words of agreement. He was completely detached from the girl.

Sasuke was hardly better, though on the opposite spectrum. He would look at the girl as if she was saying the most outlandish things. He had asked her if she liked to cook only to frown and scrunch up her nose when she said that it was servant's work and not the job of a clan head's wife. Her own eye twitched thinking of how she and her mother before her had always been the ones to prepare dinner for their family. Sasuke asked her if she would help him train only for her to say that her and Itachi were ninja and so did not have time to spend with him but she would was sure they could later after they finished their own private training. The tone in her voice as she had looked at her firstborn was enough for her to call the end of the dinner. As they left she dismissed the boys to their rooms for the night

Fugaku was furious. He ranted on her being unable to control herself let alone the boys. He ranted of his frustration at Sasuke being nothing like Itachi. How their youngest was weak and useless in comparison, a disgrace to the Uchiha. He continued and continued that was until he had actually turned to face her and fallen silent. Terror was clear on her husband's face as he took in the look in her eyes and sweet smile on her lips. He tried to run but didn't get further than a step or two. She grabbed him by the throat and dragged his worthless hide out to her private training area.

This man was not the one she had married. He was not the loving father who had smiled and laughed throwing their oldest in the air and catching him just to enjoy his laughs. This was not the man who had worried at her side as she birthed their youngest and last child than smiling as he held him for the first time and named him. He was not the man that had stayed up and cried with her when they learned a poisoned blade to her womb the night the Kyuubi attacked had left her unable to have another child, their dreams of a beautiful little girl to spoil and protect as their little princess, destroyed. Clearly, her husband needed to be reminded of who was in charge of this marriage and how quickly it could change. It was time for retraining.

* * *

Itachi may be a genius that comes once in a lifetime but she was his mother. That meant she knew his strengths and more importantly his weaknesses. She'd been one of the Konoha's best assassins before her retirement. _Guess, those fanboys that chased her around in her youth had been good for something._ It was ironic how her strength was her son's weakness, and the reason his fangirls always found him. It depressed her but hopefully Sasuke would show some talent for stealth though she wasn't holding out much hope for it from what she'd seen so far but it might change as he grew older.

She followed as Itachi and Sasuke made their way to the calmer section of the Naka river that was often used for fishing or family picnics. The two had sat for a few minutes as she hid in a tree and she wondered if she had been wrong but then she head noise coming from the steps behind her. Her heart had frozen as she looked at the young girl who looked so much like the best friend she lost. She watched as the red headed girl laughed at her blonde brother tackling Sasuke. She was breathless when Itachi smiled at her before setting down a picnic blanket and telling the boys to quit messing around and eat what Kiko had made them. Kiko. _Hey, Koko-chan you know if I have a little girl she's gonna be a Koko-chan too! That's not my name, Kushina! I'm not a damn bird! _Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory.

She watched as Itachi and little Kiko, the girl that she should have raised sat on the fishing pier. She watched as Itachi's eyes lit up at the box in her hand and immediately begins scarfing down dango. She noticed as he began slowing down halfway. "Kiko. . ."

"Itachi?"

"Do you think we'll be able to keep meeting like this?"

"Eh?" She lifts her hand and rubs her head. "I don't know but I hope so. I like meeting with you and Naru-kun might not say it but he really does like playing with Sasuke."

"My father is planning something. Recently, he's been inviting this family over. They have a daughter my age . . . Izumi."

"The fangirl that's obsessed with you?" Her head snaps up to look at him.

"Hn." He scowls.

"He wants you to marry a fangirl!?" Her voice raises.

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Tachi . . ."

"The only way out would be to leave but then Sasuke . . . maybe . . . do you think I and maybe later Sasuke once he's graduated and has a choice that we could live with you and Naruto if he pushes for it?"

"I . . . yes"

"That isn't something that you need to worry about, Itachi." Mikoto says revealing herself.

"Okaa-san/Kaa-san!" Itachi says at Sasuke screams in shock.

"I suppose we never really explained it. Itachi your father isn't clan head, I am. If you don't want to marry Izumi all you have to do is say so and I-"

"I don't want to marry her!" She laughs at that.

"Ok. Ok then the betrothal talks with her family end now. But Itachi, you know that a betrothal is needed. It is tradition for the heir to be betrothed upon their graduation from the academy and I've already put it off because of you graduating early. If I do so again, the elders will overrule me and decide for themselves. So, tell me is there anyone you like?" She makes sure to look her son in the eye as the corner of her lips tilt up as he glances to his side before turning to her

"Kiko-chan, will you be my wife?"

"N-nani?"

"YES! Cookies!/No more fanboys!" The two boys in the grass scream in excitement as they skip around.


	8. 8: Welcome Home

****A/N: So I've been asked a couple times about Kiku and her abilities so I'll explain that now. Kiku has all of Kushina's knowledge and abilities through the merger. She just hides it so that no one asks any questions and has to wait for her body to catch up with her mind. This is because while she has grown used to her childish body the fact remains that she currently doesn't have the reach or strength she had in either lives. She is growing back into her magic and chakra with a new body that will be different then either of the last ones from her memories. Also for runes and fuin-jutsu they are just going to be different languages that use different energy and as such can do different things yet are still quite similar as they are a written language that hold power.****

****Affectively, if Jiraiya was ever to see it he would simply think Kiku came up with her own form of Fuin-Jutsu for her 'new' kekkai genkai 'Mahou' (which we know is magic) and will become known as the re-emergence of a long thought dead Uzumaki main branch bloodline which in truth never was. Others don't know that however and as there's no Uzumaki alive that would be old enough to know otherwise as Kiku and Naruto along with Tsunade are the last of the main-line. Tsunade is far enough removed from the bloodline that without it's revitalization within her it simply ceased to exist in her blood as though it was a recessive gene that was bred out as Mito herself did not show it and that is how Kiku herself will explain it.****

* * *

****Back to the Story****

It had been two weeks since Itachi proposed and while she had thought over many reasons as to say no she was leaning towards the opposite. Somehow, despite having memories of being there and having watched Itachi grow into a child she did not feel it was wrong. She was now younger than him physically and despite her memories actually felt her physical age most of the time. Itachi was more than intelligent enough to keep up with even her or even put her on her toes at times. It was strange how she had become somewhat disconnected to the memories as Kushina but as she thought more about it, it made sense. Kushina's life was done, being her daughter allowed that connection to her past and yet made new bonds grow, replacing the old.

She agreed to the betrothal with Itachi under the condition that if either one changed their minds once they were adults the betrothal could be ended without consequence. There were other stipulations though, of course. One of the main points being that should the betrothal reach marriage then any children that came about would take the name of the line they took after most and until such a determination was made would be a Uchiha-Uzumaki.

* * *

Renovations on their building were finally complete to her exact specifications. Along with some extras thanks to the wards she laid ensuring no one who meant either of them harm could enter the property. It was a mixture of an intention ward that was blood based (protecting all who would share or had shared our blood) and a muggle repelling charm (to make them believe they had something more important to do). The more one pushed at the words the more the wards would affect their minds. For if one just continued to push and not cease in their attempts well, it wouldn't be her fault if their minds were broken or turned to mush.

A twelve foot wall encased the entire property. The main floor held the lobby, laundry room, swimming pool, a public game room (set for cards, table, and board games), a dojo (layered in a mixture of fuin-jutsu to ensure any chakra was absorbed so as not to destroy the building and ruins to use the absorbed energy to power automatic repairs to any damage caused) and access to the decently sized green space behind the building. The second and the third floors held apartments solely for active or retired shinobi. The sixth floor held access to a public terrace on the right side of the building. The rooftop however was their true pride and joy as the two sibling had worked and grown their own garden that covered it entirely and provided them a majority of the fresh fruits and veggies they needed, thanks to chakra (and some magic) they could harvest it whenever they needed.

The half of the fourth and entire fifth floor were family only levels and could only be accessed by those she and Naruto invited (and had to be each time; a fact that would go unnoticed thanks to a few charms) or through being added to the wards, signifying their status as family. The family levels contained a massive living area that was open to an equally large dining room and kitchen, a private indoor onsen, and access to its own private terrace at he left side of the building. Half of the fourth floor held apartments that could be used and accessed by those they absolutely trusted. Itachi had already claimed a 2 bedroom for him and Sasuke if ever needed and both had begun putting small personal items inside.

* * *

"Good afternoon, I am Tadao. This is my son Mamoru and his wife Mayu. My family has just received citizenship in Konoha a few days ago and heard you were looking for caretakers for the property. We have quite a bit of experience having worked with nobles in the past. Would the positions still be open?" Kiku looked at the tall grey haired man with a long jagged scar running down his cheek. There was something about him and the couple behind him that was just so familiar but didn't know what.

"Yes they are. Have we met?" she asked as she looked away, deep in thought.

"It is our first time living in Konoha, Missy Cr-." he cut himself off just as her head whipped back and looked at the dark haired man with crimson eyes.

"Dobby?" she whispered, a tear escaping.

"We are home, Missy Chrysy." She sobbed and moved towards them.

"You're here. You're finally here!"

"We missed you, little mistress." the young brunette said with a gentle tone, Winky.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of their new names? I tried thinking gathering names that would fit their character. Kreature's name is Tadao meaning loyal man. Kreature was always been loyal to his true master, Regulus (and in this story his mistress, Chrysanthemum). And Winky is now Mayu meaning gentle truth. Winky was always very gentle and I really wish we had seen more of her as I think she would have been a wonderful little addition. Dobby's new name is Mamoru which means protector. Dobby has always been a protector though going extremely overboard (and not always working out) if the Chamber of Secrets was anything to go by. Here though he was more like an extremely protective big brother with a sister complex. Honestly, tell me you can't see that?**


	9. 9 Hiruzen Vs Kiku

Kiku watched as Naruto and Sasuke argued back and forth over the last cookie in the box yet again. She rolled her eyes and smacked both of them on the back of their heads, fed up with the two of them bickering. "I swear you two are like a married couple, I might as well start planning the wedding!" They opened their mouth to argue but the moment she turned her eyes of doom on them their mouths closed, instantly shutting them up before they could make a peep. "I'm gonna have to start trying to find you girlfriends earlier than I though if I want any chance of having nieces and nephews to spoil. " She mumbled to herself, eyes on the ground, before looking at them. "I'll be right back, I left the cookies in the classroom."

* * *

"Ahh, Kiku-san!" She looked up to find Iruka, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"Ano, Kiku have you thought about what we discussed the other day?" Kiku pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No." She turned away from him and quickly walked to her seat pulling out the extra cookies from her bag as his eyes blinked away in shock.

"Kiku, you really should be think-"

"No, I meant my answer is no." She made her way back to the door.

"Kiku!" He placed his hand at her shoulder stopping her and she turned around to look at him. "This is serious. We are talking about your future as a kunoichi. You're bored in class, don't deny it! You finish your tests easily and always have a perfect score. You aim never misses and you hold back in tai-jutsu. You could have graduated from the academy a year ago, maybe more, but you haven't." He sighed. "As hard as it is to admit, I doubt there is much if anything else I could teach you as an academy student. Kiku just tell me why. Why do you want to stay in the academy so badly?"

"Am I holding back? Yes. Could I have graduated already? Yes. Does Konoha need anymore dead children to its name? No."

"Kiku!"

"Don't Iruka-sensei! I am a child soldier, I know that! It is our culture despite Konoha being formed to end that need. Naruto and I are not even allowed to know the names of our parents! I know he questions whether or not they were traitors and if that is the reason the villagers treat us the way they do! I also know that Hokage-dono had lied to our faces repeatedly when asked and that he is listening in on this conversation now!" Iruka's face went slack. "As smart as you know I am and how much you know I have hidden about my own talents, did you really think I wouldn't? I know many things. I know what Naruto and I are. I know who our parents were and so will Naruto once he becomes a genin."

"And should I forbid it?" Hiruzen's voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him eyes meeting, neither breaking away.

"I have already ensured that should I go missing or mysteriously die Naruto will not only know the truth but so will the Daimyo. In fact, he is already aware of our existence. He's quite the fan of my books you know and if he asked about me personally during that private meeting you had set up for him well, who was I to lie to our Daimyo?" Her emerald eyes were glowing.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Hiruzen glared down at her.

"Of course, Hokage-dono. I've ensured the protection of my inheritance through our mother Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot Habanero and previous jinchuriki to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Along with Naruto's inheritance through our father Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage." They stared at each other.

"What? That can't" Iruka's shocked voice broke the silence. "Your blood red hair and Naruto's bright blonde, your calm personality until your temper come out and Naruto's pranking, you both have that verbal tick "

"Hey!" Kiku twirled around, eyes narrowed. "I told you not to mention that!" Iruka could see her hair flowing with her chakra in her anger and the image of flames burning behind her and gulped.

"How do you know, Uzumaki-san."

"Don't you mean Uzumaki-hime, Hokage-dono." She looked turned halfway so as to be able to see them both.

"So you know of that too."

"I didn't hear a question there." Her eyes glinted. "I have this little thing called an eidetic memory. I remember everything I have ever seen and even most of what I've heard. The face of my mother after my birth, the mask my kidnapper and your wife's murderer wore, even my parent's last words. So yes, I do know that too. I know a lot of things. Like the fact one Hatake Kakashi was supposed to be our guardian but you forbid it." She only knew it through her memories as Kushina but by the way his eyes widened she knew he had mentioned it at some point.

"You were supposed to have been asleep."

"Supposed to but wasn't." She lied and he sighed a hand dragging across his tired face only for his eyes to fill with something like regret. She didn't buy it at least not completely. She knew he might have felt regret for his actions but he wouldn't have changed them.

"You have to understand, he was barely a man."

"Shinobi's are adults the moment they receive their hitai-ate."

"That may be but he was still not old enough to take care of newborns." He scowled at her.

"What about Naruto's godfather? Jiraiya?"

"He holds duties that could not be managed within the village." He said vaguely.

"You mean you couldn't allow your jinchuriki, your weapons, outside the village without forming an absolute loyalty to Konoha. What about my godmother, Tsunade Senju?" Hiruzen sighed.

"Of course, you know about her too."

"Of course." Kiku responded with a sarcastic smile on her lips.

"She left Konoha . . . and you behind. I sent shinobi to ask her to return but she refused." He said with a sad look but she caught the hidden glint behind it. _You want to play, let's play Hiruzen._

"You asked her to come back?" She asked her head slowly dropping.

"Yes."

"She didn't want to?" She focused her magic at him projecting honestly and genuineness.

"Yes"

"Even when she was cousins with our mom?"

"Yes."

"And you mentioned us?"

"No"

"A-hah!" her head snapped up as she released the magic that surrounded him and he realized what he had admitted. "You never told her about us. You let her think we were dead too, didn't you?"

"Kiku, you need to under-"

"The hell I do!" she yelled at him. "I am Princess and heir of Uzushiogakure! Even if it is fallen and my people scattered so long as one with their blood running through their veins live so does my title and our alliance with Konoha." Kiku smirked. "However, your lies and actions could be construed as you breaking the alliance and if so that means the protection afforded to you through the fuin-jutsu carved into the very walls of Konoha have begun if not already failed depending on the severity of things I am not aware of."

"What do you mean they can fail?" Hiruzen's shocked appearance was all she needed to know he was not aware.

"The fuin only works so long as the alliance is held after all if Konoha decided to attack Uzu it should not benefit from their mastery. Honestly, Hokage-dono have you not bothered to read the original agreement made which details the creation of the wall. So long as the alliance between the villages was held so too would that which was given however should once not hold to it the alliance and all the trespasser gained will be null and void." _Check-mate._


	10. 10 MamoruDobby's Little Hobby

He couldn't help the laughter of pure joy that escaped him as he looked about the room. His little mistress in so many different settings. He giggled as he spun around his shrine. Various pictures spanned the walls. He even had little dolls he'd created in her very image in various outfits. He'd managed to find photos he doubted even the little mistress knew existed. He danced about admiring them all.

Photos of the little mistress cooking! Playing with Naruto! Playing in the park! Playing at the river in the summer! Swimming! Reading! Studying! Napping! Both alone and with the little master! Angry! Crying! Smiling! His little mistress was just too CUTE for there not to be a photo of every occasion!

Best of it all, he wasn't the only one who thought so! Orders were coming in from all over for his little mistress' photo! He even started a club that spanned the nations! Soon his little mistress would take over the world and she wouldn't have to lift a finger! She'd simply control those foolish peasants with her cuteness! And if anyone tried anything well, he'd simply have to make sure they went missing. Ridding the world of those fools was the least he could so for his sweet little Missy Chrysy. He could remember her enemies' and those perverted little devils' blood spilling already. Good times.

**Bwahahahahahaha!**

"What are you doing in there, Mamoru?" Mayu's voice was filled with suspicion.

"Eh?" He quickly slid out shutting and locking the door to the windowless room behind him and smiling. "Did you say something my snuggle muffin?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You're up to something." She pointed her finger at him nearly taking out his eye and fire suddenly erupted behind her as horns grew out of her head. "Don't cause the little mistress any trouble or I'll make sure you regret it! Got it!"

"Yes dear." He whimpers.

**Later That Night**

**Tunnels, Somewhere Under Konoha**

"Welcome brothers and sisters!" He greets them jovially. "We are here to commence the 52nd meeting of the Amazing Kiku is so Cute Fan Club!" cheers erupt all around and he twirled on the stage bunny ears atop his head as confetti shot out.

"May I introduce the newly formed we love Kiku Cheerleaders!" The girls run out in white and orange outfits, pompoms at the ready.

**We love Kiku! How 'bout you? We love Kiku! She's so cute! Kiku! Kiku! She's the one! Kiku! Kiku! We love you!**

Fans stood from their seats cheering and waving lights, holding up banners with Kiku's face plastered on them or snuggling their patented Kiku stuffies.

"Yes! Yes! We all love Kiku!" He spoke into the microphone. "It is this very reason why we have gathered here today. For today! Today I have a gift for you all!" A massive blown up picture taking up nearly the entirety of the tunnel's back wall rolls down revealing a cat-eared Kiku holding a stuffed bear. Rioting ensues. "Calm my fellow Kiku fans! A copy will be provided for everyone pending their donation to our wonderful photography team!"

_Of course they don't realize that I'm the entire photography team and am the one who designs all those cute little additions to her outfits! I wonder what I should get Missy Chrysy to wear next!_

"Yes. I'm one hell of a butler." He says aloud to himself after he finishes counting the meetings profits to be used towards his adorable mistress' wardrobe so that she would be fitted with only the best of the best. His Missy Chrysy deserved only the best!

* * *

**Uchiha Residence**

"Ah-Choo!" Kiku sneezes.

"Are you alright, Kiku? You're not coming down with a cold are you?" Mikoto asks.

"Nee-chan's sick? No! Nee-chan's dying! Nee-chan's dying! We need a doctor! Someone get the doctor! Nee-chan's sick and dying!" Naruto screams and starts running around crying loudly.

"Kiku-nee's dying?" Sasuke sits up from where he's been falling asleep. "No! We just got rid of the fan-girls! Get a doctor!" he screams and goes to run around the compound with Naruto looking for a doctor until he immediately turns back around and looks at Itachi. He runs to Itachi and beats at him with his little arms. "Nii-kun Kiku-nee needs a doctor! Get a doctor before the fan-girls come back for you!"

"All I did was sneeze." Kiku sweat drops.


End file.
